McDonald's and Earl Grey Tea
by xXBehind3DoorsXx
Summary: Arthur's musing over his and Alfred's relationship.


McDonald's and Hot Tea

Description:

Arthur's musings over his relationship with Alfred.

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned America and England, but they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of Hetalia.

I reclined lazily against the soft plush couch. I was given the day off, and I decided to spend it with Alfred. He had no problem with staying home from work. He always did. It would have been pointless to scold him for it since every time I try, he cuts me off, with a kiss even. Not that _I'm_ complaining...no more than usual anyway.

He was sprawled along the couch, his head in my lap, while I propped my feet up on the ottoman in a particularly unrefined manner. I would deny it if anyone had the nerve to accuse me of such a thing. A GENTLEMAN for goodness sakes. I began to run my fingers through my American's soft blonde hair. It was in a dreadful state. Every lock seemed to go a different direction. Nantucket, of course, remained perfectly in place.

I can only guess the amount of hairspray he uses on that thing. I mean, the cowlick itself is natural. However, it has most certainly never stood _that_ straight. It never moves. He makes god damn sure of that. Whenever I try to ask him about it, he simply retorts," It's my signature look! How would _you_ like it if I shaved your eyebrows?" I continuously try to explain to him that they are not the same thing. I run the thin lock of hair between my two fingers, eliciting a small shudder from the man. I made sure that he was still sleeping and kissed his lips with a feather- light touch.

I began to lazily run my fingers up and dow his spine while I looked around the room, _my_ living room, currently a disaster area. The floors were coated in pizza boxes and soda cans from our dinner last night. He claimed to be "keeping leftovers", making sure I did not touch them. The coffee table was covered instead with what remained of our afternoon snack: McDonald's and a cup of freshly brewed Earl Grey tea. It seemed horribly out of place, like two pieces of two different puzzles. They fit together nonetheless. It was almost poetic, in a sense.

Now that I think about it, it really sums us up. Two things that should never be put together, but they were anyway. Tea is simple. It's ground into fine little pieces and has been crushed down from what it used to be. It's bitter, but once one has become familiar with the taste, it turns almost sweet. McDonald's though, it's an entire meal. It's everything in a meal that practically gives itself away for next to nothing. It's so innocently delicious. I bet the maker of McDonald's had absolutely _no_ idea how popular it would get. But it can hurt, too. If you eat too much of it, it can turn against you. It'll eat you apart from the inside. It'll cause you all sorts of health problems.

It can become almost like a drug to some people. They simply can't stop themselves. I think I'm addicted. I'm addicted to America. No matter how much of him I get, it's never enough. I need to be with him more. I don't see him enough. I need to fly over more often.

He woke up and smiled at me," Hey ba-". I kissed away the horrid pet name. He looked at me with raised brows," What was that for?" I shook my head and smiled. He wouldn't understand anyway.

A/N

Thanks for reading guys! It really means a lot. Also, if you wouldn't mind or simply feel lead to, could you leave a review? Even if it's something small like," You misspelled this one word!" I'll change or fix my story if something is wrong with it. But please leave constructive criticism if you do. I don't really care much for things like," You suck! Your story is shit!" If you're going to do that, tell me why the story sucked and/or was shit. I know I haven't been posting too much lately, but some "real life" stuff came up, keeping me occupied. I'm afraid to commit to anything though ( ~,~") Anyway, I may post something here and there when I come up with something. I've written a few things that I simply haven't gotten around to uploading yet, but I'm not quite happy with my results. I'll probably keep editing for a while. I'm still in search of a beta. I haven't quite found one yet, but if you, I don't know, want to be my beta ( please? :) ) , you can PM me! So, whoever you may be, I hope you have a beautiful day ( or night ), and I'll hopefully start to be efficient! :D

-Behind3Doors (With Love 3 ^^ )


End file.
